


I Was Born Sick But I Love It

by cashuismydog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashuismydog/pseuds/cashuismydog
Summary: **ONGOING**Walking through the halls, laughing kids, slamming lockers, textbooks dropping on the floor just to make a scene, the sounds of high school, or in my words. Hell.Couples. Girl and boy. Showing affection to each other, love on another without anyone yelling at them that they'll go to hell or sending them down to the priest in the basement of the church where they do god knows what. They are lucky, they don't have to hide. Like I do, or like that curly haired jock leaning on the lockers that dates every girl on the block just to hide his secret, not just from the world, but from himself too.(If you like to read on Wattpad I have an account there to: cashuismydog)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hello loves! I have started a new story. This is my second one so I hope you like it. This fic has been been in inspired by the song Take Me To Church by Hozier. It is such an amazing powerful song and I really wanted to write a fic based on it. 

I've been trying to get the start right for the longest time and I finally think I got it but some thing's might get confusing so if you ever feel that please don't hesitate to inform me and I will fix it. I love it when people comment so don't hold back, they literally make my day.

This fic will contain strong language so you have been warned. I do not own the One Direction boys or are affiliated with them in any way, this is fictional writing for fun. I will be changing the other characters exept the boys because they gonna be rude af and they are literal sweathearts so Im not gonna put real names exept for again the boys themselves. 

For some reason I like to do sad endings but im not sure for this fic but im leaning towards happy ending but I have ideas for both because my original was sad but I feel that I got a better idea with happy so we will see.

If you haven't figured out already this is a Larry fic, a boyxboy, so if you don't like that leave right now please :)

I have another fic that is completed on my page so go check that out if you'd like :)

I also have a wattpad account with this story if you prefer to read on there: cashuismydog is my account

That's pretty much it for this so I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Drunken Mistakes

The music's pumping, banging on the walls as drunk teenagers make decisions that they would regret in the morning. Looking around I see them, dancing like fucking maniacs and without a care in the world of what their punishments would be. Grinding on others in hopes of getting laid, hell not even that, they just wanna have fun.

Looking around something catches my eye, the new kid. He transferred schools this year, and the alcohol is really making him look like a fucking god. But I need to stop thinking of that, I can't do anything about it. Suddenly I feel the need to get my body on someone, I look around and see a girl dancing with her friends. I'm gonna regret this later but I can't find it in me to care right now.

I go up to her and plaster myself to her back, she looks back and smirks at me and starts grinding her hips, putting my hands on her. I start kissing her neck, but I feel something inside of me telling me to open my eyes, just take a glance. I do as my body ordered and I see the new kid doing the same thing I was, making awful choices.

We make eye contact, never letting the other out of our site. I turn the girl around and kiss her, keeping my eyes open, not like she noticed. He does the same, and I look at his jade green eyes, they lure me into his spell and I can't seem to want to break away. But I do, by the girl in front of me, "Wanna take this upstairs?" I look at her and nod.

Grabbing her hand we run upstairs, looking for a room with the door opened, but before we head in I slam her against the wall and kiss her. Why? Cause I see _him_ coming up doing the same thing, staring at me, almost as if he's doing this to me not her. We somehow manage to make eye contact again, kissing our partners for the night, but it's broken, by going inside for a night of pretending, well, even more pretending.

_*_*_

**A/N: Hope you liked it**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Green eyes and curly hair.

It's Monday.

Kill me.

I roll over and shut off my annoying alarm and try to wake myself up. When I knew that if I didn't get up right then I would fall back asleep, I sat up and started to get ready. I grabbed a black shirt with black skinny jeans and some boxers and headed to the shower.

While in there I remember something, the curly haired kid. I don't know what it is about him but he just catches my eye. His green eyes are good enough to melt into, his dimples coming out even when he's not smiling. All in all, he's fit.

I shrug away these thoughts and turn off the now cold water, wrap a towel around myself and dry off. Once dressed I brush out my hair a bit until it's just how I like it and head downstairs for a quick breakfast.

My house is pretty big. I won't lie. My parents make a lot of money but they never gained a heart of any kind. Me and my sisters have been pretty much on our own. I'm the oldest and my younger sisters are twins, Olivia and Victoria. They are 5 years old and I've taken care of them more than mum and dad ever have. It's fine though, I love the girls to death.

I pass my parents room and roll my eyes when I hear faint moaning. I quickly grab a breakfast bar from the pantry and get to the twins room to drop them off at daycare. "Good Morning Cupcakes!" The two sitting on the bed face me, "Loulou!" They both run to me and hug me, I crouch down and pull them in my arms, kissing the top of their heads, "Did mum get you both ready?" They nod so I take their hands and start talking to them in hopes of fading out the moaning noise, they really don't need to hear that. I buckle them up in my car and drive off.

I drop them off with a hug and a kiss and head to school, as I get there I look around to see Liam and Niall talking to Zayn Malik, he's a great friend but not as close to me as Niall and Liam are. Next to him there's another person, I didn't know who it was so I got closer and nearly gasped as I saw those green eyes. "Hi guys." They all turn to me, "Hi Lou! This is Harry, Zayns friend." Niall comes to me and greets me with a hug.

"Zayn." I nod to him in greeting, "Hello Louis." I hold my hand up to the curly haired boy, "Hello Harry, I'm Louis." He smirks and shakes my hand in a firm grip. "Hello." I drop my hand and the other three have already restarted their own conversation, leaving me and Harry to stand there, stealing glances for some reason. I just can't keep my eyes off him, looks like he can't either because I catch him doing the same thing.

"Hey Louis you're trying out for football right?" I look at Liam and nod, "Yes of course, I'm trying to get captain again." I was captain for the first time in sophomore year, last year, and I want to be one this year too, maybe the next as well.

"Really? So am I." Harry speaks up, I look at him and force a smile, "Nice, what position do you play?" He smiles, "Center Midfield'' ( I have no idea how soccer/football works so if I did something wrong please tell me.) Shit. That's what I play. "Oh cool, Louis' in that position too." Liam wraps an arm around me and smiles, "Well then I guess I'll have some good competition." Harry looks at me.

The bell rings after a few minutes and we head to class, this one including me, Zayn, and Niall. It's math, I hate math. I'd rather get eaten by a dog, get thrown up and then eaten again than do math willingly. The only reason I actually do this shit is so I can get into a good college and get away from my lovely mother and Father.

"Okay class, we aren't doing anything today cause it's the first so I am just going to pass out a syllabus and you all can get to know each other. I need to organize some things so feel free to talk just don't break anything or shout or start a fire." She smiles as some people in the class chuckle, maybe she won't be that bad. "By the way my name is Ms. Hudson but honestly just call me Cara, my real name, you guys are pretty much adults at this point." She sits back down on her desk.

I look up and see Zayn and Niall coming my way, "Hey Mate." "Nigel, Zaynie." I nod at them as they roll their eyes at the names. "I might actually like math this year, Cara's hot." I glare at Niall, "Really?" He gives me a raised eyebrow, "Do you disagree?" I snort, "I mean no she looks good but like really? She's your teacher for god sakes." He laughs, "Relax I'm not gonna sleep with her or something." Zayn hits him upside the head, "Idiot." He mutters.

To be honest i don't even think she's that attractive, like yes she's beautiful as every woman is but i just don't see what the big deal is. I guess because I prefer men I just don't see it. Oh wow didn't mention it did I? Yep, I like men, dick, whatever you wanna say. Im a closet case in this homophobic world. What do I do to cover it? Fuck girls and act like the rest of this shit town.

We talk amongst the three of us the whole class but then I get a bit curious, "Hey Zayn," He hums looking up from his sketch he was making while talking, "Where is Harry from?" I ask, "Manchester, he came here because of family stuff though i'm not sure what exactly." He shrugs. "Did you used to go to school or something?" He nods, "Yea we spent elementary together till my parents came here cause of a job offer they couldn't refuse, we stayed close so he's still my best friend." I nod. There is just something about him that wants me to keep my eye on him.

After a few more minutes of talking the bell rings and we have a ten minute break before our next class. I go to my locker and replace my books for my next class and join the boys again which now include Liam and Harry. As I walk over to them Harry and me lock eyes and he smiles timidly, before his face looks somewhere else quickly, almost like someone snapped him out of something. I frown a bit, joining the others with the conversation, occasionally sneaking glances at the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello loves! So I think that I will be updating every Saturday and maybe later I might add more days for update's but we will see. I know this chapter was probably a bit boring but I think it was needed so it will like set the story in place, the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and I will see you next week!


End file.
